Spin torque transfer technology, also referred to as spin transfer or spin torque, combines semiconductor technology and magnetics, and is a more recent development. In spin torque transfer, the spin of electrons, rather than the charge, is used to indicate the presence of digital information. The digital information or data, represented as a “0” or “1”, is storable in the alignment of magnetic moments within a magnetic element. The resistance of the magnetic element depends on the moment's alignment or orientation. The stored state is read from the element by detecting the component's resistive state.
The magnetic element, in general, includes a ferromagnetic pinned layer and a ferromagnetic free layer, each having a magnetization orientation, and a non-magnetic barrier layer therebetween. Any of these layers may be multi-layers. The magnetization orientations of the free layer and the pinned layer define the resistance of the overall magnetic element. Such an element is generally referred to as a “spin tunneling junction,” “magnetic tunnel junction”, “magnetic tunnel junction cell”, and the like. When the magnetization orientations of the free layer and pinned layer are parallel, the resistance of the element is low. When the magnetization orientations of the free layer and the pinned layer are antiparallel, the resistance of the element is high.
At least because of their small size, it is desirous to use magnetic tunnel junction cell elements in many applications, such as magnetic hard disk drive read heads, magnetic sensors, and non-volatile random access memory. Improvements and developments in magnetic tunnel junction cells and their manufacture are always desired.